


There May Be Trouble Ahead

by LateStarter58



Series: The Adam and Stella Chronicles [2]
Category: Only Lovers Left Alive (2013)
Genre: F/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 03:55:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16865683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LateStarter58/pseuds/LateStarter58
Summary: Stella is with Adam now, but she still keeps up her garden, and the pretence of living in her old house for the outside world...





	There May Be Trouble Ahead

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little one shot to preview the next multi-chapter in the Adam and Stella Chronicles...

The moon was bright enough to walk by, even to read by. But sowing black seeds in dark brown soil? Next to impossible, even with her heightened vision.  “ _Arabis caucasica_ and _Meconopsis beconticifolia…_ You’d better bloody come up… _”_ Stella muttered softly under her breath, making Adam chuckle quietly from his chair on the terrace. She sighed dramatically, playing to her audience.

“I don’t know why you bother, darling. There will be plenty of flowers come the spring and summer, whether you plant them or just let Mother Nature do it.”

She sat back on her heels and looked at her lover, who was trying to hide the grin on his face behind the book he was reading: _JS Bach, His Life and Times_.

“One of our lot?” She was nodding at the book. He shook his head sadly.

“No. I’ve always suspected he was an alien, actually. He was just so… exceptional.”

Stella smiled, love bubbling up in her chest as she looked at him. Adam had begun to play and compose more and more as the winter went on, taking advantage of the longer nights. Some days he was barely in bed before dawn, so desperate was he to get the last few bars down, committed to disc or whatever it was he did. All she knew was that the music was gorgeous, and so full of the essence of Adam that she wept when she heard it.

She looked at her hands, at the dirt under her fingernails. She knew her hair was grubby and there was probably soil on her face as well. But it didn’t matter. A tiny woodlouse scuttled across her thigh. “ _Armadillium vulgare_ , how lovely.” Adam was right about the flowers, but she had to reconnect with the land this way. Gardening had been what kept her sane when she was in that toxic marriage, and then when she was so very alone before Adam saved her, it had given her life meaning. She didn’t bother with the vegetables now, of course, but a few hardy annuals wouldn’t hurt.

She stood up, gathering her tools and the trug she kept the seed packets in, checked she had everything and stowed it away in her shed.  She brushed her legs down and made sure that all was tidy. Adam watched all this silently, understanding her need to continue with her passion. He had taken her away from her old life, and although she had fallen into his arms happily, he knew that the transition was not an easy one. For him, it had been music; for her, it was her plants.

“I should go and see Marie-Claire tonight, reassure her that I am still here.” She laughed sharply. “I nearly said ‘still alive’.”

“You are alive, my love. It’s just a different kind of living.”

Stella crossed the terrace and sank onto Adam’s lap. She took his book from him and placed it carefully on the heavy wooden table beside them. Her eyes roved over his face, taking in the sharp planes of his cheekbones and the high, noble forehead. Slowly, almost reverently, she placed a gentle kiss on the end of his nose.

“And I would not exchange it for anything, Adam.”

Tears welled in their eyes and she brought her mouth to his as they breathed each other in.

*****

“Do you think she believes you?” Stella was back from her regular, brief visit to see the baker’s wife. She wanted to convince the village that her withdrawal from the daylight was not a cause for alarm. As usual, on leaving she had been plied with a bag full of bread and pastries, which she had left on the doorstep of an elderly villager; food was of no use to her now.

“I think so… she’s so cryptic, it’s hard to tell. But the fact that she can hug me seems to help.” Stella thought for a moment. “As long as she doesn’t see a need to tell the Gendarmerie anything, I think it’ll be fine. And Luc has told her he’s seen me with you.” She grinned. “Poor Marie-Claire: she is desperate to know who and what you are!”

Adam had his accustomed grim expression. “She probably still thinks I’m a master criminal… What you are doing will work for a while. But after ten years, when you get no older…”

“We can move on, perhaps? Sell the houses, get a new place where nobody knows us…?”

He shrugged, returning to his book. Such was his life – hers too, now. But it had its compensations. He smiled as he heard her locking up her little home. It was time to go back to the big house they shared now. He waited patiently for her to join him on the terrace.

_"There may be trouble ahead..."_

Her voice was low, sexy; only just audible from behind him. He stopped reading and froze. He felt the tips of her fingers tracing his shoulder, drifting up to slide under his hair and onto the pale skin of his neck.

_"But while there's moonlight and music, and love and romance..."_

He lips were very near his ear, and the soft thrill of her breath made his cock stiffen. She allowed her fingertips to drift down his arm until they laced with his as she pulled him gently to his feet.

_“ Let’s face the music, my love, and DANCE!”_


End file.
